


Traded

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bilbo and reader are good friends, Hinted sexual slavery, Other, Reader-Insert, Thranduil being an asshole, dwarves being sorta mean, never know what to put in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an Imagine from Tumblr:<br/>Imagine Thorin unknowingly trading you to Thranduil in exchange for their freedom from the dungeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traded

You pace in your cell, worry made you chew on your lower lip, a nasty little habit that often left the taste of blood in your mouth. Everyone else around you grew quiet, shouting insults and questions to where their leader was. Kneeling down by the bars you whisper, "Bofur?"

"Aye lassie?" Came the reply from the cell next to yours, "You alright? They didn't hurt you or anything?"

Shaking your head you pause before speaking, "No, besides throwing me in this cell roughly I'm in one piece," going quiet you looked around at the stone walls, "Where do you think Bilbo is? I hope he's alright."

"Of course he will be lassie, he has proven himself again and again, just as you have right from the beginning," he said kindly.

Sighing you got up and sat on the cot wishing for the hundredth time you didn't sign that bloody contract and didn't listen to that hair brained wizard. From the beginning everyone - save Bilbo and Bofur- made sure you felt like you didn't belong, that you were just a waste of space. There was a running joke, even though you knew it wasn't a joke...that if they ever encountered bandits or mercenaries they would trade you over for their freedom; after all with you being a woman you were only good for one thing.

Hearing footsteps shook you out of your thoughts, they were too light to be a dwarves, maybe Thranduil has sent for another dwarf to interrogate. Glancing over you froze when you seen a Guard by your cell, "What do you want now?"

Wordlessly he unlocked the gate and strolled in grabbing your arm in an iron grip. Dragging you out you couldn't help but cry out and fall to your knees from the unexpected tug; all around you came shouts.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Bofur, "Where are you taking her? Hey!"

"(Y/N)! Don't tell them anything!" Dwalin yelled out, "Don't tell them anything! No matter what they do!"

"Stop where are you taking her! She doesn't mean anything to this quest! Hear me treeshaggers!"

There were more shouts but you tuned them out, it didn't matter anymore...but what would the Elf King want with you? Swallowing the lump in your throat you scramble to your feet in an attempt to keep some pride.

 

Earlier: Thorins POV

"Tell me dwarf what are you doing in my woods?" The Elf King hissed.

Barely keeping his composer Thorin straightened his back, "We were hungry and haven't ate anything for days, we were hungry."

Letting out a scoff the Elf King walked down from his throne and stood in front of Thorin, "Tell me Oakenshield, tell me the real truth, why were you in my woods disrupting my party? Tell me now."

"We were hungry, we haven't eaten in days," he repeated barely keeping his face stoic, like he was ever going to tell this bloody bastard anything, "We were-"

"So you say," Thranduil interrupted, "You haven't eaten and why would I care? All dwarves can starve, they don't deserve any better," sniffing he started walking around the dwarf, "You're company, strange to see such a big group, none who are warriors."

Thorin bristled, "My company is of no interest to you."

"Oh," the Elf King turned and smirked, "That is where you are terrible wrong, as always. Tell me Oakenshield will you do anything for your company's freedom?"

"I-" he cut himself off, he wasn't going to be strung along like an idiot.

"I'll be taking that as a yes," smirking the Elf King bent down a little, "Would you trade one of your company for your freedom?"

At that Thorin laughed rudely, "Of course I wouldn't, besides none of my company would suit your snobbery."

The Elf cocked an eyebrow, "Surely there is one you would not miss, a company of fourteen is surely too big."

"I would never trade any of my dwarves for freedom," Thorin snapped.

At that the Elf smiled before turning to a Guard, saying something in Elvish, "Take him away."

Two out of the three Guards grabbed Thorin and dragged him out, struggling against their hold he spit at the Elven King. Making as much noise as he could as he was dragged back to the cells only to find the rest of his company in an uproar. Thrown into the cell he bounded back against the bars, "Dwalin what is the meaning of this?"

"They took (Y/N) just a few minutes ago, I never seen that Guard before," Dwalin growled, "I told her not to say anything."

"Good," Thorin agreed, "I told him nothing I hope-"

He was cut off when the bars of his cell swung open his pack and weapons thrown at his feet, "The King accepts your trade, you are free to go."

Thorin stared dumbly at his things, "What do you mean by this?"

Instead of answering the Guard grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him out, "The rest of you follow me before my King changes his mind."

Picking up his pack and weapons he noticed the increase of the Guard who had their bows aimed at them. Looking around he did a quick head count, Baggins and (Y/N) weren't counted for.

"Thorin," Bofur hurried over, "What happened to lassie? Did you see her?"

"Enough chatter get moving," barked the Guard as he jabbed his sword into Thorins back, "Before I change my mind and keep you all."

Grumbling Thorin led the way keeping his eyes out for his missing company members. Surely they haven't gone too far, reaching the gate a thought struck him just as Fili appeared by his side, "Uncle what did the Elf mean by a trade? You didn't trade anything out of the mountain did you?"

"Nonsense like I would give anything to that bastard," he replied hotly as he took the lead, "I traded nothing, the damn treeshagger offered our freedom in exchange for one of us. I told him no that I will never trade one of my...dwarves..."

"What!" Bofur came charging over, "You traded her, you traded (Y/N)? How could you? Just because she wasn't a dwarf, she helped us on many occasions ," turning he pointed back at the fortress, "We have to go back for her, we can't just leave her!"

Thorin felt the hot grip of guilt realizing exactly what he done, he hadn't meant to...even if he was nothing but horrible to her since the beginning. He believed that if they treated her badly enough she would leave, regardless of the contract because she had no ties to the mountain. There was going to be blood spilt and he rather it not be innocent blood, "It's too late now, if we go back the Elf may just kill us, we must hope that-"

"That what?" Kili interrupted angrily, "That they don't kill her or use her? You traded her Uncle, you owe it to her to get her back. She isn't an object that can be simply traded."

Thorin looked grave, "I'm truly sorry but there is nothing we can do now."

 

Readers POV

Getting pulled along like some animal didn't settle very nicely with you, "What's going on?"

The Guard choose to ignore you, pushing open the doors to the throne room he threw you on the ground, "The woman your Grace," with a bow he retreated.

Gulping you carefully push yourself off the floor and look up the steps to the throne...where who you assumed was King Thranduil. He was probably one of the tallest elves you ever seen...that wasn't intimidating to you at all...

"Ah you finally arrived," the King smirked over his wine glass, "Nice to see you again (Y/N)," taking a sip he put the glass down and gracefully decended the steps, "I'm certain you know why you are here?"

You wrinkled your nose, "Of course I don't! Would you tell me what the hell is going on? I won't tell you a thing."

The King raised his eyebrow, "Such a nasty tone for such a beautiful woman," Stepping closer it was his turn to wrinkle his nose, "Oakenshield has traded you to me for his company's freedom, he seemed glad to be rid of you," Covering his nose he took a step back.

The weight of his words pushed you off kilter, "Wait...he...no he couldn't have," panic welled in your chest, "He didn't! He...it must..." No words would come to your mouth, it was just as Thorin said before...

"So now you belong to me," with his nose still covered he motioned for his Guard, "See to it she has a bath, the stench is horrible."

Daze you barely registered being picked up and dragged down the hall, the scalding water didn't mean anything to you. It seemed like a dream as you were bathed and put into clean billowy clothes, getting led to a room you walked in. Spying a balcony you walked towards it slowly, pushing open the door you crashed back down to reality upon seeing a band of dwarves walking away. You were traded like luggage, worthless luggage...sinking to your knees you begun to cry; now you belonged to the Elven King...

Hearing movement in the room you spun around grabbing a candle stick for protection, "Who are you?"

Instead of an elf a small body appeared from behind the bed curtain, "(Y/N) I heard everything."

"Bilbo," Rushing forward you grabbed the little Hobbit in a tight hug, "Oh Bilbo, what am I going to do? I'm his prisoner now, Thorin traded me."

Small hands rubbed your back, "I know, I'll be here when he let's you go, we can go back to the Shire and you can live with me like we planned. I can teach you how to make those biscuits you like so much."

His kind words made you cry harder, "I wish we could but...but I don't think Thranduil will ever let me go, he said I belong to him now."

Pulling back Bilbo wiped the tears out of your eyes, "Either way I'll be here with you, I won't let you suffer alone."

Smiling despite your tears you nodded, "How did I ever deserve a friend like you? Thank you for staying by me," Hugging him again you knew it was only a matter of minutes before the King came for you.


	2. Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked if I could make a sequel and it took forever to write but here it is, it's been out for a week now :)

"You will never grow to respect me," King Thranduil said as he exited the room, "But you will listen to my command."

"Never," You bite back as you hold your bruising cheek, "I will never listen to you."

As the door slammed the sound echoing around the room the strength in your knees fail as you crumple to the floor. From day one you figured out what exactly you were wanted for: a Mistress; one thing you will never do. Yes you were told that after a year you would be freed but you didn't believe the Elf however this was the first time said Elf hit you. 

"I hate you," You hissed into the empty room as you force yourself up, "I hate you!"

Walking to the locked balcony doors you lean your head against the cool glass, watching the trees sway in the breeze. Looking up more a lonesome sigh left your lips you couldn't see the stars, the stars reminded you of home. 

"Y/N? I have a cool cloth for your cheek," Bilbo said softly, "It's not much but it's all I can get right now."

Turning around you give your friend a small smile, "A small comfort is better than nothing, thank you," grabbing the cloth you wince as you press it gently to your cheek, "We have to escape Bilbo, I-I can't stay here anymore," walking to the bed you sit on the edge, "I can only be strong so long Bilbo, we been here for two weeks. I hate him hate him so much yet he offers us freedom...in the worse possible way."

Hopping up on the bed beside you Bilbo took one of your hands and squeezed it lightly, "I've been looking (Y/N) nothing seems possible besides scaling out the window. I have seen them transferring barrels through the water system but that is quite the distance from here. Since only one of us can turn invisible."

Looking out the window you suck in a deep breath, "I can't see the stars Bilbo and all I want is to go home, contract be damned it was broken already," slipping your hand down your side to your waist empty of throwing knives, "Rope."

"I can pick locks Nori showed me once, next meal I can slip out and look for materials," Bilbo said thoughtfully, "Nothing that will be noticed, you know how to braid rope?"

Nodding you stood up more determined than before, "Yes I'm not as good as my forebearers but it will hold both of us. The only problem is I have no weapons so whatever fighting is squarely up to you."

__________

 

It took a few days to gather everything, by than you were sporting more bruises and a cut just below your eye. As you waited for your final meeting with the King you kept your back to the door, your fingers knit nervously in your gown. 

"My patience has grown thin," said an icy voice, "I traded for you for a reason and it seems like I should've just kept you all to rot in my dungeon. This is your final chance to give me what I want willingly," his footsteps came closer, "(Y/N) are you going to submit to me?"

Turning your head you glared at him, "I will never-" 

The slap echoed through the room and instead of falling to the ground he grabbed your arm roughly, "I tired of your games," his fingers dug into your arm as he shook you, "Hear me? This is your last day in this room," throwing you on the floor he turned and left, slamming the door hard. 

Your face smacked into the bed post causing the cut to reopen, ears ringing you lay there catching your breath. Your arm burned as much as your face did, keeping your tears at bay you close your eyes. 

"(Y/N)!" Small hands were rubbing your back, "I'm sorry I should've done something-"

"No you shouldn't have," You say lowly, "If you were to appear he wouldn't have thought twice about dragging us to the dungeons right that second," opening your eyes you slowly sit up, "We have to move now."

Nodding Bilbo went to the window and started on the lock mumbling under his breath. While you reached under the bed for the food you stashed mostly bread, cheese and fruits. Reaching up you wiped the blood from your cheek there was no time to clean that now, rushing to one pillow you pulled out the long length of rope, "This should hopefully be long enough."

Tying up your dress around your waist you pull on the food sachet, "Ready?"

Bilbo grunted, "Now," pushing the window open he peered over the balcony, "Quickly I don't see any guards."

Rushing forward you quickly tie the rope, "We'll have to leave this behind hopefully it won't be noticed," closing the window you motion for Bilbo to climb first, "Don't argue if I get caught you can at least get away."

Heart in your throat you slowly follow, ears open for any sound or movement, unfortunately the rope wasn't long enough. Taking a breath you jump the remaining six feet, pain travel up your legs from the impact. Shakily you start running dragging Bilbo behind you, both of you were in danger as long as you were in sight and shooting range. 

It wasn't too long until you heard shouts in Elvish and your lungs were already starting to burn. Looking to your left you seen the land drop away sharply and the ground ahead was wide open, "Sorry Bilbo," You say as you throw yourself and him down the side. 

It was a rough drop rocks and tree roots scraped and pulled at your clothing, what you didn't count on was the river. The water was ice cold as you plunged deep hand still tightly around the Hobbits arm. Breaking the surface you look around, "Bilbo!"

"Right here (Y/N), right here," came his breathless voice, "It's so cold-"

The water started rushing fast causing the conversation to be lost, it seemed like hours before you both were washed up shore. Coughing and sputtering you lay out on the smooth rocks catching your breath, "W...we got...to get...going."

"J-just a s-second," Bilbo lay out catching his breath, "Can't...breath."

"Not...a moment...more," You pant as you slowly stand up, the dress was in dirty tatters and weighing heavily from the water. Squeezing some of it out you quickly bring your hands to your waist, "No," You cry out, "No."

Looking around on the shore in vain for your food sachel, it had to be here...that was the only way to survive until you reached Beorns, "Bilbo it's gone."

"(Y/N) calm down," Bilbo got up and forced you to sit back down, "We can find something in the forest, I know we can,"

You shook your head, "You know there isn't anything we can eat in that forest Bilbo, everything is sick. I didn't come this far to die from eating something from Mirkwood."

"Well...there is Lake Town I'm sure we can get something from there," he said slowly, "By now they would've gone on and-"

"Now what is this?" Asked a tired but sharp voice, "First a gaggle of dwarves..."

Bilbo shot up and spun around, "Sir we-" he faltered when he seen the end of an arrow, "We need some supplies we lost ours."

"You do look a little worse for wear although," the man shifted his weight, "I will not talk to a back that is a bit rude."

Sighing you get up tasting blood in your mouth, "No it isn't but," turning you face him holding the remains of your dress to your chest, "I'm just debating rather or not you plan to kill us, it isn't easy talking to someone who has their bow pointed at you."

It was easy to spot the surprise as the older man seen your injuries and the state your dress was in, "What happened?" Lowering his bow he stepped forward, "Are you hurt badly?"

"A...misfortune in falling down a hill," You answered with a raised eyebrow knowing that really wouldn't answer for the amount of injuries you had, "Nothing that can't be mended."

Without another word the man shrugged off his outer coat and before you could react he slung it lightly over your shoulders, "Let's get you both dry the best as I can, come you both can ride on my barge, I have a spare blanket on board for you young master. Perhaps it is a lucky thing I'm here collecting the barrels."

Grabbing the coat you pull it closer the warmth made you shiver, "What is your name?" Still unsure if you should trust him. 

"I'll give you mine name if you give me yours," he said casually over his shoulder as he lifted the last barrel on his boat. 

"I'm Bilbo," said the hobbit, "And this is (Y/N), thank you for your help. I don't know what we would've done-"

Reaching out you lightly smack the blabbering hobbit on his head, "You still trust too easily," You murmur, "I'm afraid we still didn't get your name Mr. Barge Man."

Hopping onto the barge the older man tossed a blanket over, "Bard of Laketown, come on it will be dark soon and I rather be home before the fog sets in."

Helping your friend on board you walk to the front and perch on one of the barrels, "Tell me Bard, what was with your comment about dwarves earlier?"

Looking back at you Bard raised an eyebrow, "Let me tell you (Y/N), a group of dwarves have taken over Laketown with the promise of dragon gold to pay for their way. So far they show no signs of leaving any time soon, luckily the Master has to deal with them and not me."

You exchange looks with Bilbo, "Just out of curiosity when we arrive-"

"Don't worry they won't hear about you or your hobbit from me, assuming that is what you were going to ask?" Bard asked in an amused tone, "If I may ask of its not too forward, why?"

You huff and slip off the barrel, "Yes it is rather forward Mr. Bard and also none of your business."

"Quite frankly Miss (Y/N) I do consider it my business since I have taken you aboard. Even if you lie the truth tends to show itself at the end," he quipped, "So will you tell me or shall I learn of it elsewhere?"

You open your mouth to respond but nothing comes out, closing it you clear your throat, "Well...I-we were travelling companions to the Dwarves but there was a...certain falling out so I was left behind and Bilbo decided to stay with me. I would just rather not meet up with them."

Bilbo shot you a look, "There wasn't a falling out they trad-"

Slapping a hand over his mouth you shook your head, "Don't, there's nothing we can do about that now."

Bard was looking mildly curious at the both of you, "To be frank I have nothing to do with those dwarves, I can offer you my home, dry clothes but no supplies. Things are difficult however I'm sure you can find that elsewhere...I have an older daughter so there will be clothes that may fit.'

"Thank you Bard, it means a lot," nodding your head you walk to the other end of the barge just to stop talking. Pulling the coat closer you shiver, how could it be so cold already? It wasn't long until you could make out a rather big gate, moving closer to the front of the barge you hold your breath. 

There was some bickering about carting two extras into the town, Bard managed to talk his way through, that impressed you just a little bit. The town itself was a gloomy, depressing place everything seemed grey and colorless, "Cheery," You mutter. 

"It is not much but it is home," Bard said gruffly, "Just because it isn't fancy from where you are from," climbing stairs he led the way to his house, unlocking the door he pushed it open, "Welcome."

Staying silent you and Bilbo enter the dimly lit room, it was small and quaint but homey. Going over to the fireplace you warm up your hands, it felt so good to be warm once again, "Thank you again Bard."

"Oh this is nice," Bilbo smiled as he warmed up, "I don't think I missed home until now, this reminds me a lot of home."

__________

 

Staying there for a few days you both rested up and fell in love with the Bard children. They each had unique personalities, Tilda and Bain were always ready for your stories. Humming as you cleaned up in the small bathroom you lightly touch the bruises on your face, they bloomed into dark purple and blue splotches. The cut was healing but it was jagged and uneven, nothing you could do about that now, "Sigrid I'm going to the market!"

"I'll come with you," Bilbo piped up, "I need to pick up the cloth I promised Tilda so she could make her doll clothes."

You grinned, "I knew you were a big softie, come on I have to pay back all the food we ate. It was all good thing I cleaned up that dress, it should leave them with money left over; not to mention a bit for us to buy supplies."

Grabbing the basket from the table you pull open the door, the sun was peeking through the clouds for once. Humming a song under your breath you slowly make your way to the market, Bilbo right beside you as always. Turning a corner you rudely bump into someone, "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"(Y/N)!" The figured turned around, "(Y/N), (Y/N)! How did you escape? Never mind that I thought I would never see you again! You look a little worse for wear but wait until everyone sees you!" Kili grabbed your arm and started dragging you, "And of course Bilbo where have you been? We been worried that we lost our burglar and it's a good thing I found you today because we're leaving tomorrow."

"Kili wait," You forgot how strong dwarves could be, "Stop!"

It was too late he pulled you around the corner where the rest of the group was. The chatter died down as they looked at you and Bilbo, pulling your arm out of Kili grasp you took a step back. 

"(Y/N)!" Bofur scrambled forward and gave you a tight hug, "Mahal lassie I wanted to go back and get you but they wouldn't let me. I didn't want to leave you behind."

Giving him a light hug you smile slightly, "Thanks Bofur, we got ourselves out."

"We? Oh Bilbo," breaking from you he gave the hobbit a hug, "I looked everywhere for you-"

"That's a lie we all looked for you," Fili interrupted, "With (Y/N) where she was-"

"Yes where I was," You said sharply, "Where I was left, traded."

Thorin stepped forward, "Where have you been burglar, did you forget about your contract? (Y/N) what happened-"

You couldn't help but laugh coldly, "What happened? What happened? I didn't think you gave a shit oh great leader, you traded me that what happened! I didn't give the King what he wanted so he showed me his impatience."

Something flashed in Thorins eyes, closing the gap between you he said lowly, "This is not the time nor place to discuss, meet us at the Masters for supper and we will talk further, come Bilbo-"

"I am not one of your ponys who can be commanded," Bilbo said with his head up, "I will come later with (Y/N) as planned."

Thorin did not look pleased, "Very well," with a nod of his head the group followed except for Bofur. 

"Lassie I'm so glad that you escaped, lots of things have happened since we parted ways," his wrinkled his nose at his choice of words, "If you do come tonight it will not be pleasant, I'm warning you both now," with a nod of his head he went jogging after everyone else. 

This was not how you planned the late afternoon to go, walking to the marketplace quietly with Bilbo at your side. Buying the needed groceries plus some extras, you sent Bilbo to go get non-perishable items for your trip. You knew the meeting will not go well irregardless if you two go or not...what bugged you was Bilbos expression when Thorin mentioned the contract. For you it was broken but for Bilbo it was still intact and you knew the hobbit took his word very seriously. 

"We're going to that meeting," You decided when Bilbo met up with you again. 

Reaching Bards house you both look at each other, nodding Bilbo went to pack what little things you both had. Going into the kitchen you set down the basket, "Sigrid? Don't bother making extra for Bilbo and I we...got invited for supper."

"I haven't started yet," came the cheery reply, "I'll make extra incase you two are still hungry afterwards, not everyone is as good as a cook as me," she boasted. 

Biting your lip you head into the living room, "That's not necessary, we won't be needing it."

Footsteps sounded down the short hall, "What's the matter (Y/N)? Where are you going?" Seeing you dressed in travelling gear she frowned, "Tell me you aren't leaving yet, please don't."

Bilbo sighed, "Sigrid we have to, we're in a spot of trouble and if this meeting goes bad, we rather not it follow us back here. We caused you too much trouble already."

Sigrid crossed her arms, "No you haven't and no you can't leave, especially with not saying goodbye to everyone. This isn't fair (Y/N) you can't go," turning she went running down the hall. 

It broke your heart to be leaving like this, leaving the one place that felt like home. Packing the last things with a heavy heart you look around to make sure you didn't leave anything behind, "Ready?"

"Wait!" Sigrid came running back down the hall carrying something in her arms, "Please wait I have something for you (Y/N)," stopping in from of you she held out a belt with throwing knives, "Da had this made for you from our old equipment, he was going to give this to you tomorrow. Take it, please take it."

"Thank you," taking the belt you admire the rough but delicate stitching and the small but deadly knives that were lined up one by one, "It's beautiful," strapping it on you give the young girl a hug, "Thank you so much, tell Bard that I say thank you."

Pulling away you head to the door, you didn't like goodbyes, standing on the front porch you look up at the darkening sky. Making out the first stars you sigh, as long as you can see the stars you know everything will turn out, whether for good or ill you will be there until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this story on my Tumblr page so you can find it floating around there: http://thehalfelves.tumblr.com/post/133610782398/traded and have to give credit to the blog: There and Back Again Imagines: http://thereandbackagainimagines.tumblr.com/ they are great!! Thanks for reading! I'll post the second part on here soon.


End file.
